


Godless, Faithful

by PatternsInTheIvy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Slash, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatternsInTheIvy/pseuds/PatternsInTheIvy
Summary: Jack loses faith in the God his parents taught him about when he learns that demons do exist, when he starts seeing one in the mirror.Jack finds faith again. He finds it in the sand, when he stumbles upon a bomb, when he learns that angels don't depend on some god to exist, when one of them doesn't let him die like he deserves. When years later naked hands reach and pull him out of the fire where he belongs.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Godless, Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what kind of mood I was when I wrote this, but I definitely was in a mood.

_Though we are blessed with sin_

_You make my tired heart sing[1]_

Jack loses faith in the God his parents taught him about when he learns that demons do exist, when he starts seeing one in the mirror.

Godless. 

Each bullet, each drop of blood on his hands is a reminder, a confirmation that there is nothing, no one out there worth believing in. Because what kind of god would allow someone like _him_ to walk the surface of the Earth? If such a god exists, Jack wants no part with him.

And then he meets a reason to believe, _someone_ to believe in. Not a god, not anyone as distant and uncaring as that. A man, just barely, so young, too brave, _so fucking pure_. 

It feels like almost a sin to just be near all that light. Jack thinks he shouldn't. But. 

But for some reason, all that light doesn't recoil, doesn't leave, and Jack, well, he isn't as strong as to tell Angus MacGyver to run away before corruption starts to eat at his mind, his heart, _his soul_ . Even as he is terrified of what he is going to do, because there is no way that his _very presence_ won't ruin, won't wreck… tarnish and sully.

So he decides to guard that light. He knows all about darkness, he's got to be able to keep it away, no? It's got to serve for a reason, a higher purpose.

Jack doesn't care if he's got even more blood on his hands, not if it means that it keeps _his_ hands pure, unblemished. 

Faithful.

Jack finds faith again. He finds it in the sand, when he stumbles upon a bomb, when he learns that angels don't depend on some god to exist, when one of them doesn't let him die like he deserves. When years later naked hands reach and pull him out of the fire where he belongs.

And when those same hands reach Jack's, the touch different this time, he doesn't pull away like he should. Or maybe shouldn't. He trusts, has _absolute faith_ in Mac. 

So if Mac thinks that someone like Jack is worth of _him_ , maybe… maybe he can believe in that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]From the song "Tender Trip on Earth" by Tristania


End file.
